tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (IDW Comics)
thumb|300px|''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (IDW Publishing) Die IDW Comics-Version von ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' ist eine Comicserie von IDW Publishing aus dem Jahr 2011 und eine Neuauflage der TMNT-Comicfranchise. Serienhandlung In dieser Version sind die Turtles und ihr Meister und Ziehvater Splinter die Reinkarnationen des Foot Ninja Hamato Yoshi und dessen vier Söhnen, die einst im mittelalterlichen Japan lebten. Sie wurden vom neuen Anführer des Foot Clans, Oroku Saki, ermordet, nachdem Yoshi sich mit diesem über seine neuen, grausamen Methoden für die Führung des Clans überworfen hatte und von diesem als Verräter deklariert worden war. Im Augenblick seines Todes jedoch schwor Yoshi, dass sie sich eines Tages in einem anderen Leben wieder begegnen würden, damit Yoshi Rache für den Tod seiner Familie nehmen kann. So wurden Yoshi und seine Söhne als Versuchstiere im Genlabor von Baxter Stockman wiedergeboren, wo sie verschiedenen bizarren Experimenten unterworfen wurden. Dieses Schicksal begann sich zu wenden, als eine junge Praktikantin namens April O'Neil zu ''Stock Gen Research'' stieß und das Labor dann eines Nachts von Ninjas ausgeraubt wurde. Bei der Flucht der Ninja gingen die Turtles und Splinter verloren und wurden von einem seltsamen Chemikaliencocktail benetzt, der sie zu Mutanten werden ließ. So wurde die verlorene Familie wieder vereint; doch im Hintergrund dieses Geschehens beginnen Ereignisse ihren Lauf zu nehmen, welche einen viel größeren Konflikt anbahnen lassen, als Splinter und seine Söhne sich jemals gedacht hätten ... Publikationsgeschichte Nach dem Verkauf der Lizenzrechte an Nickelodeon in 2009 wurde beschlossen, das Genre durch eine neue Version mit einer völlig neuen Hintergrundgeschichte wieder aufleben zu lassen. Zum kreativen Team hinter der Serie gehört Kevin Eastman, einer der beiden ursprünglichen Schöpfer der Franchise, der bei der generellen Gestaltung der Comics mitwirkt. :"Nach fast 20 Jahren finde ich mich wieder einmal im wundervollen Mythos der Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles vertieft, und das ist die absolut beste Zeit in meinem Leben! Die intensive kreative Energie, die zwischen IDW und Nickelodeon herumschwirrt, war das, was diese Idee inspiriert und ins Leben berufen hat, und daher bin ich mit diesem wundervollen Team wieder zurück am Zeichenbrett - hänge mit den Jungs herum, stelle einen ausgewachsenen Epos auf die Beine - und es ist GROSSARTIG!" (Kevin Eastman)IDW Presents Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Annual 2012 (veröffentlicht 14. Juli 2012) Das erste Comic der Serie wurde im August 2011 veröffentlicht, und der Erfolg der ersten fünfteiligen Handlungsbrücke inspirierte die Weiterentwicklung des IDW-Universums der Franchise. Diese Serie vereint die düstere Grundatmosphäre der Original-Mirage Comics mit Elementen aus der gesamten TMNT-Franchise, zum Beispiel: *die Utroms, den Fugitoiden, die Triceratonier, Karai, Leatherhead, Renet, Savanti Romero, die 79. Dimension der Null-Zeit und das Pantheon aus den Mirage Comics, *Antoine Puzorelli (hier "Antonio") aus den Image Comics, *Krang, die Neutrinos, Slash, Bebop und Rocksteady, Dimension X, Mutagen Man, Dark Water aus der 1987iger Zeichentrickserie, *die Mighty Mutanimals und Null, die Vierer-Gang, Stump und Sling und Ace Duck aus den Archie Comics, *Ch'rell, Hun, Angel, Agent Bishop und die Earth Protection Force, das Battle Nexus-Turnier, Darius Dunn, die Street Phantoms und die Triceraton-Invasion der Erde aus der 2003 Zeichentrickserie *Pigeon Pete aus der 2012 Animationsserie Die IDW-Version verfolgt auch gewisse Traditionen der ursprünglichen Mirage Comics, wie etwa die Herausgabe der sogenannten Micro-Series, kurze, unabhängige Comic-Geschichten, welche jeweils einen Charakter speziell beleuchten. Neben dieser neuen Serie veröffentlicht IDW Publishing auch die ursprünglichen Mirage Comics in Hardcover-Sammelbänden. In anderen Medien *Im Januar 2016 wurde die Veröffentlichung eines Videospiels, welches auf der IDW-Kontinuität basiert, bekannt gegeben. Das Spiel wurde am 24. Mai 2016 in den Handel gegeben.Schaefer, Sandy: "New Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Video Game is Out Today" (Screenrant.com, 24. Mai 2016) *In August 2016 wurde ein Miniatur-Tabletopspiel mit dem Titel ''TMNT: Shadows of the Past'' veröffentlicht. Weitere Spiele, die IDW-Themen (Change Is Constant und City Fall) verarbeiteten, wurden für 2019 angekündigt.Twitter, 30. November 2018 Charaktere Hauptcharaktere [[Datei:IDW_Devia_01_36.jpg|thumb|270px|Reading Guide zu den ersten 50 Ausgaben der SerieAus TMNT: Deviations (Stand: 30. März 2016)]]Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Leonardo * Donatello * Raphael * Michelangelo * Splinter * April O'Neil * Casey Jones Freunde und Verbündete * Professor Honeycutt, AKA Chet Allen * Angel, AKA Nobody * Alopex *Harold Lillja *''Mighty Mutanimals'' **Old Hob **Slash **Mondo Gecko **Herman the Hermit Crab **Pigeon Pete **Lindsey Baker **Sally Pride **Man Ray **Mutagen Man *Jennika * Utroms **Ma'riell *Triceratonier **Zom Schurken * Shredder ** Foot Clan ** Karai **Bebop und Rocksteady * Utroms **Krang ** Ch'rell **Quanin **Kleve und Montuoro * Baxter Stockman * Arnold Jones/Hun ** Purple Dragons *das Pantheon **Kitsune **der Rattenkönig **Aka, Chi-You, Manmoth, Gothano, Jagwar und der Krötenbaron *''Null Group'' **Madame Null **Zodi *''Earth Protection Force'' **Agent Bishop *''Darkwater'' **Alex Winter *Street Phantoms **Darius Dunn **Jammer Nebencharaktere Freunde der Turtles *John und Elizabeth O'Neil *Woody Dirkins * Neutrinos ** Prinzessin Trib ** Zak, Kala und Dask ** König Zenter und Königin Gizzla **Felix *Brooklyn S. Bridge Schurken *Steinkrieger **General Traag **Lieutenant Granitor **Krangs menschliche Soldaten *Savate Ninja Siehe auch *Liste der IDW-Comics *Liste der Mirage-Comics *Chronologische Reihenfolge der IDW Comics Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comics